Dumpsters and other trash receptacles are typically unloaded using large trash collection trucks with hydraulic lifting-tilting systems that lift and tilt the dumpster to an inverted position. In the tilted position the trash is no longer supported by the dumpster's floor, and a portion of the trash is pulled by gravity into the bay of the trash collection truck through the collection port. Even though the dumpster is inverted, a residual portion of trash is retained therein, adhered to the sidewalls and rim of the dumpster. Adhesive-like materials, such as proteinaceous mixtures, sugars, starches, and other polymeric materials, typically hold the residual trash. To dislodge the residual trash the hydraulic system is used to violently shake and bang the dumpsters. The violent action is relatively effective at breaking loose the retained trash, however the shaking and banging is noisy, it bends and knocks paint off the dumpsters, and it applies a tremendous strain on the trash collection truck's hydraulic lifting-tilting system. The strain results in much higher maintenance cost of the hydraulic lift system. The cost directly attributable to shaking and banging dumpsters is on the order of $3000/month. There are an estimated 147,000 trash collection trucks with hydraulic lifting-tilting systems in the United States, and the annual maintenance cost for the hydraulic lifting-tilting systems alone is $5.29 billion.
What is needed is an improved dumpster that can be emptied without utilizing the truck's trash collection hydraulic lifting-tilting system to shake the dumpster.
In addition, what is needed is an improved dumpster that is less noisy to operate. Most of the noise that is produced during trash collection is generated during the process of violently shaking and banging to dislodge the residual trash. A quieter dumpster would enable longer trash collection hours, as much of the disruptive noise would be eliminated, and potentially fewer number of trucks would be required to collect the trash.
Further what is needed is apparatus for retrofitting existing dumpsters such that they have the operational performance characteristics of the invented disclosed dumpster.